


Стадии погружения

by Lake_Badger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Language Barrier, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Badger/pseuds/Lake_Badger
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 6





	Стадии погружения

Она ещё не понимает язык: вулканский не её специальность, а тех нескольких дополнительных занятий, которые Нийоте удалось урвать, слишком мало, ничтожно мало, чтобы вникнуть в смысл протяжных архаичных переливов. Но перед ней разворачивается действо, которое совершается на языке самой жизни, и она не жалеет, что не понимает слов.

Жизнь вулканцев — один большой ритуал. Ей, не в меру любопытному кадету, конечно, никто не показал бы самое сокровенное, но даже записей в архивах Звёздного флота хватает, чтобы Нийота приникла к экрану.

Ритуал вулканцев похож на чётко выверенный часовой механизм. Это не должно её удивлять. Но они движутся так, словно создают картину, и каждый шаг, каждый взмах руки — мазок.

Сквозь эту картину проступает образ мира, и Нийота задерживает дыхание, ошеломлённая восхитительным осознанием: ритуал вулканцев — это язык, с помощью которого они строят вселенную.

  
  


* * *

Диф-тор хэ смусма.

Ровные округлые линии вьются, оплетая прямые и точки. Идеальный геометрический узор, который отчего-то больше напоминает диковинный распускающийся цветок. Хотя романтические сравнения неуместны, когда речь идёт о вулканской культуре.

Нийота проводит пальцем по вычерченной фразе. Она не была бы хорошим ксенолингвистом, если бы не умела чувствовать язык, и она чувствует, как в линиях скрывается мелодия.

«Живи долго и процветай», — по-вулкански логично. И на первый взгляд, не по-вулкански торжественно. Будто бы отзвук прошлого такой, кажется, практичной культуры.

Если повторить приветствие на его родном языке, звуки складываются в музыкальный ряд, окрашиваясь тембром и интонацией, линии становятся нотным станом, а точки и изящные полукруги — аккордами.

Диф-тор...

Спокойный, полный умиротворения голос лектора — коммандера Спока — разносится под потолком аудитории, и Нийота неслышно повторяет за ним.

... хэ смусма.

  
  


* * *

Коммандер Спок не совсем вулканец. Так говорят, но Нийота не верит. Впрочем, когда в Академии знали, каковы настоящие вулканцы? Это разговоры о пустом, и люди пугаются и разочаровываются, не находя на бесстрастном лице коммандера отблеска тех эмоций, которые они ждут там увидеть.

Когда они говорят «не настоящий вулканец», они хотят сказать «не настоящий человек», но и это тоже неправда.

Нийота замечает его жесты, и они отточены, плавны и рационально выверены, как позиции в традиционных вулканских боевых искусствах. Жесты — наследие древности Вулкана, наследие, которое прорывается сквозь вулканскую безмятежность.

Иногда жесты Спока становятся мягче — это вступает его человеческая половина, и тогда Нийота слышит, как меняются его интонации. Но эта человечность никогда не сделает коммандера Спока меньше вулканцем, чем он есть.

  
  


* * *

Касания означают доверие. Прикосновения — почти танец рук. Вулканцы — контактные телепаты, и потому Спок касается так, как никогда бы не подумал человек: одними подушечками пальцев, совсем невесомо. Это — тоже язык, которому не учат и по которому не составляют словарей, но Нийота лучшая в своей группе. И она повторяет движения за Споком.

Пальцами скользит следом, дотрагивается до ямочек на запястье, проходит по фалангам. У Спока прохладная кожа, не обжигающе, но холоднее человеческой, как ветер ранней весной, и когда подушечки двух его прижатых друг к другу пальцев надавливают с неожиданной мягкой силой на её раскрытую ладонь, Нийота чувствует, что понимает этот язык правильно.

По-вулкански это значит любовь, хоть ни одно упоминание о понятии, сходном с любовью, и не встречалось ей ни разу в этических трактатах последователей Сурака.

  
  


* * *

Понять чужой язык — попытаться встать на место другого. Проникнуть в чужие мысли — последняя стадия погружения. Нийота стала лингвистом, чтобы «понять другого», и сейчас ей достался немыслимо щедрый дар.

— Мой разум к твоему разуму, — негромко произносит Спок. Она смотрит ему прямо в глаза, не отводя взгляда, и думает — дурная человеческая привычка: думать несколько мыслей разом, — что они могли бы даже не беспокоиться об одежде.

— Мои мысли к твоим мыслям, — договаривает Спок, и на Нийоту обрушивается тишина. Звучащая оттенками, бьющаяся волнами ощущений тишина его мыслей, и она, поддаваясь, закрывает глаза.

Всё вокруг — тишина; гулкая, полная чувства. И в тишине она чувствует, как отражается в ней разгорающаяся радость, чуткое напряжение, обволакивающее Спока в ответ на прикосновение её ладони.

Нийота гладит его пальцы, подхватывая свободной рукой его вторую ладонь, подносит к лицу и обнимает губами чуть дрожащие, гибкие суставы. Когда она доходит до подушечек пальцев, Спок перехватывает инициативу, делая шаг ближе, практически изничтожая расстояние между ними. Его кожа — к её, и в сознании мелькает скорее неоформившаяся идея, чем мысль, что контактная телепатия вулканцев наверняка связана не только с руками.

Он не опускает ладонь, которая соединяет их мысли, и Нийота чувствует — через ту же оглушающе звонкую тишину — его жажду, его любопытство и то, что она хотела бы назвать любовью. Подушечками пальцев Спок скользит по её груди, по её ключицам, срывается к плечам и снова возвращаются к руке — осторожно, как будто разрываясь между инстинктом и знанием. Нийота дотрагивается до его губ: пальцы у неё на лбу вздрагивают, но не отпускают, и она улыбается, чувствуя, как он возвращает улыбку в своих ощущениях.

Тело и разум Спока наваливаются на неё разом, почти лишая сознательных мыслей. Она ухватывается за ощущение волнения, трепета, который отдаётся лёгкой дрожью в его горячих руках и тяжестью в её бёдрах.

Телепатия — взаимное доверие; и Нийота тянется инстинктивно, не зная, правильно ли, к Споку, сквозь тишину, к пульсирующим точкам, средоточениям ощущений, в которых уже почти не разделяет своих и его. Он замирает. Она чувствует, как ладонь Спока лежит на её раскрытых бёдрах, и откидывается назад. Следующий ход — за ней, и Нийота своей рукой направляет его к себе, в себя — подставляясь под Спока, подстраиваясь под нужный ритм.

В тишине их мыслей зеркальной бесконечностью перекатываются, то затихая, то разгораясь, всполохи. В вулканском языке этому нет названия, да и стандарт им сейчас ни к чему, но в мятежной душе Спока так проступает нежность.


End file.
